


Mine!

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Jealousy, Lots of Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is held behind after college in detention, and Vyvyan is really quite angry at being stood up - especially when he finds out who he's with..</p><p> </p><p>The one where Vyvyan is insanely jealous, and Rick <em>loves </em>it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick pwp whilst I'm in the middle of my long-fic. This was meant to go in with my short stories/drabbles but it just kept on going so it needed it's own space. :)

Rick glanced at the time on the clock, stretching out his legs under his desk and trying his hardest to listen to Mr. Morrison as he secretly yawned into his sleeve. It was twelve minutes past four now. Vyvyan would probably be waiting and he would no doubt be angry, but not nearly as angry as he was..

"Rick!"

"Sir?"

"Do try and pay attention."

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Rick dropped his wandering gaze to his writing in an attempt to conceal his surging grin and drag his mind out of the gutter where it was quickly heading. He had been paying attention - he always did in Mr. Morrison's class but he'd been momentarily distracted by the heady scent of tobacco smoke thickly ingrained in the cuff. The jumper he'd rushed into that morning in the dark wasn't his own, but it might as well have been; everything about it belonged to him. It was old and worn with uneven sewn-on patches holding it together, threads that frayed and unravelled loose in his hands, not something he would ever choose to wear normally - it wasn't really his style, yet strangely it fitted him like a glove. It did look way better on it's owner though, Rick thought, but Vyvyan always did look amazing in blue, well, in any colour really..

"Rick, are you following this?"

"Uhuh." He nodded, rubbing his eyes and shoving both hands in the sleeves, the comfort and familiarity making him yearn to cuddle up next to Vyvyan all safe and warm and drift off to sleep. He smiled to himself and forced back another aching yawn. They hadn't had much sleep at all lately.

The Sociology tutor was halfway through marking his rushed test paper, leaning right over his shoulder with his hand on the back of his chair, and this time all Rick wanted to do when he brushed against that hand was to leap out of his seat and sprint home. Not too long ago he would have given anything to have Mr. Morrison this close, so close the flap of his tie brushed between his braids when he reached to tick his answers. Back then the mere base note of his aftershave would have made his insides do a little giddy weep of joy, but not now. Now everything was very different. Now his entire world had changed.

"Uhuh. Much better. Yep. Yep..."

Rick followed the biro as it flew over his page. Mr. Morrison was wearing the mustard coloured shirt again today and he couldn't help but smile as he glanced at the arm of it only inches away from his own, remembering how much he used to stare and admire it, especially when it was tucked smartly into those particularly tight dungarees. Now there was only one thing on his mind during college and it wasn't Mr. Morrison anymore.

Vyvyan always waited for him after Sociology - if by some miracle they'd both managed to make it out of bed in the morning without falling back into it in a tangle of undone clothes. Their time together after college was the only time they could spend truly away from the prying eyes of their housemates, not having to hide what they were fastly becoming; a pretty loved-up, actual real-life couple. Rick loved their Thursdays. They always went straight to the pub and Vyvyan would buy him drinks, sling his arm round his shoulder and make sure the rest of the world remained well and truly shut out.

By the time the minute hand had reached seventeen, Rick knew Vyvyan would be halfway through his second pint of the afternoon and frowned when he realised whose turn it was to finally choose the songs on the jukebox. This wasn't fair! He'd been plotting his revenge all week! A couple of Cliff Richard's, move on to The Human League, and then finish with a couple of super soppy love songs just to get his own back for being subjected to so much of Vyvyan's screeching heavy metal. Now, instead of holding his boyfriend's hand across the table in the privacy of their own world, he'd been kept behind in class like some kind of child in detention and he was already completely bored to tears.

Ruddy brilliant!

"You can go now, Rick. Try and pay attention tomorrow, eh? I'd hate to have to fail you. I don't usually have to keep students your age behind but if you'd bothered to do the work when I asked for it in the first place then you wouldn't be here wasting your free time, would you?"

Rick glanced at those familiar golden-brown eyes and shook his head. They didn't have the same effect on him they once had, and not half the effect Vyvyan's perfect stormy blue ones did. Not even close. "No, Sir. Sorry Sir." All this was probably his own fault anyway, he sighed, - well, it was Vyvyan's - and he hated to let Mr. Morrison down, but having an extremely early night last night was worth it. The mountain of his unfinished coursework laid out on the bed didn't hold a candle to the prospect of cuddling up to Vyvyan on top of it, falling asleep locked in the grip of those strong arms he still couldn't believe held him like they did. College was still important, he thought, but they were obviously just in a very sexual place right now, and it was perfectly understandable to want to take advantage of the situation whenever he and Vyvyan had the house to themselves. He watched Mr. Morrison close the door behind him before packing up his desk and taking one last look at the clock.

Twenty- five past.

Definitely third-pint-o'clock.

For Cliff's sake!

By the time he got home it was already getting dark. Mike was watching television and Neil was in his bedroom studying so Rick shut himself in Vyvyan's to do the same. Focusing on a page, he attempted once again to read through his notes even though his mind was far from on them. Even Sociology couldn't tear his attention from the truly filthy antics of last night. Vyvyan hadn't given him a single moment of rest between rounds, and, as usual, he'd loved every second..

_"God, Rick, you make me so fucking hard! I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you all night, yeah?"_

"Uh, not now, please!" He groaned, slamming his face in his textbook with an overwhelmingly frustrated sigh. Vyvyan was always there somewhere; in the back of his head, never far from his thoughts even when he tried desperately to forget about him. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Over the past few weeks his entire being had been taken hostage by a tribe of flame-haired horny demons that just wouldn't leave him alone, and he never wanted them to. Vyvyan always seemed to know exactly what he wanted, even before he did, and gave him what he needed without him even having to ask. There was nothing Rick could do to stop it now. He was in as deep as it was possible to get. Head over heels. Truly addicted to Vyvyan like the air from his lungs was his only source of life-giving oxygen (which was really quite poetic, he really should write that one down.) Not even distinguished and painfully cool Mr. Morrison could compete with how Vyvyan made him feel. Nothing could.

He sprawled out on the bed, face down in Vyvyan's pillow, smiling as an almighty slam of the front door shook him back to life, the sporadic thumping footsteps on the stairs only meaning one thing..

"And where the bloody hell have you been? You bastard!"

"Hmm, I was just thinking about you." Rick sighed dreamily, sitting up to see Vyvyan in the doorway with his fists balled in his pockets.

"Yeah I bet you were.."

"I was actually. What's wrong?"

"You, that's what! What happened? I was waiting!"

"Detention." He said, patting and rubbing the sheets in the hope that Vyvyan would sit next to him. He didn't.

"Oh dear oh dear," Vyvyan said, "what have you done now? You bad girl!"

Rick tutted at the mocking roll of his eyes. "I haven't done anything! Well, I may not have done my homework. But it's not my fault!"

"Yeah I bet it not." Vyvyan kicked the door shut and approached their bed. He actually looked pretty pleased with himself, which, for Vyvyan, wasn't unusual. "I waited seven whole minutes for you! You're always so annoyingly uptight about timekeeping so I thought I'd come and find you instead. Didn't realise you'd had a better offer!"

"I didn't, haven't had a better... What the heck are you talking about?"

Vyvyan perched himself next to Rick and swung his legs back and forth, disturbing the stack of notes on the pillow that he didn't bother to save as they each fluttered to the floor. "I saw you. And him. You couldn't take your bloody eyes off him for a bloody second! Urgh, god! It churns my stomach so much I could throw up every disgusting meal Neil's ever made me!"

"With who?"

"Oh I think we both know who.."

Vyvyan was strangely still smiling but he did look angry and Rick may have protested just a little too much. "You mean Mr. Morrison? Well I don't fancy him if that's what you're getting at? I don't know where you'd get such a stupid idea like that from? Huh! Honestly, Vyvyan, that's positively re-diculous!"

"Really? So you haven't been staring at him in class all this time then, getting a stiffy whenever he uses all his stupid big words? Urgh I can just hear you now: 'oh yes Sir, punish me! I've been such a naughty boy and I want you to bend me over your knee and smack my bottom!'" Vyvyan smirked as Rick's cheeks flooded pink. It may have been true, he couldn't be sure, but Rick sure looked like he was enjoying it anyway. "I knew it! You're into that aren't you? God knows you're filthy enough, you pervert! You should have begged him to give you a few lashes with the cane as well. At least then you'd have got something worthwhile out of it rather than these boring bits of paper!" As quick as a flash Rick's blush burned crimson and Vyvyan decided to test out his theory. "Go on then, tell me? I'll admit that I'm wrong if it's not true."

"If w-what's not true?"

"Well y'see, it's like this: you tell me whether you've got a big girly crush on your Sociology tutor and then I'll tell you whether or not I've locked him in the store room at college, flushed the keys down the toilet and put a brick through his windscreen. Simple really. In all honestly, he should think himself damn lucky I allow him anywhere near you at all, the smug prick! Does he always slobber all over you like that?"

"He put his hand on the back of my chair to mark my test if that's what you mean. And you haven't really.. Vyvyan that's terrible!"

"Might have done," Vyvyan shrugged, "depends. You'll have to tell me the truth won't you?"

"The truth is, I love it when you're jealous." Rick grinned. Vyvyan tutted.

"I'm not jealous! I think it's revolting! He's got awful, stupid hair like a Lego man and even my mother has better dress sense.."

"If you're not jealous then why are you angry?"

"If you don't fancy him then why are you blushing?!"

"I don't fancy him, much."

I don't fancy him much.  
Possibly the five most heartbreaking words of the entire english language that Vyvyan had ever heard, and he didn't think hearing them would twist and unravel his stomach like this, like someone was stabbing and repeatedly pulling out his intestines with a ten inch rusty bread knife!

That hurt.

_Fuck!_

That really hurt.

And Vyvyan couldn't bear it. "You, w-what? What the buggering fuck is that supposed to mean, much?!"

"I did once I suppose, ages ago. But not now. What? Come on, Vyv, I don't now! This is silly.." Vyvyan was staring at the floor, squeezing the edge of the bed so tight his knuckles were turning white and he looked even paler than usual, if that was even possible. There was a time Rick would have bolted at that look, scared that Vyvyan was about to leap to his feet and beat the stuffing out of him going by how deadly silent he was. Now Rick didn't flinch. He wasn't scared of him anymore. Far from it. "Aw, baby, you're so cute, come here." Rick shuffled to his knees and brushed his lips against his cheek. "Come here! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know I only really want you.." Vyvyan turned his head and kissed him hard on the lips, grabbing and pushing him forcefully to the bed, his sudden ferocious expression sparking at each vertibrae in Rick's spine like a lit fuse on the verge of exploding.

"Sometimes," Vyvyan purred in his ear, "you'd do well to remember that you and your girly mouth are mine! And when have you ever known me to share any of my belongings, huh? I take a dim view of anyone touching my property, Rick. Some might go as far as to say an extremely psychotic and violent dim view, so if I were you I'd tell that bastard to keep his hands to himself, because when it comes to you I could murder for less. Understand?"

Rick held his gaze, breathing notably harder as Vyvyan held his wrists and sneered down at him. "Is that so?" He asked, immediately squirming for more contact as the weight of hard thighs pinned him helpless.

Vyvyan nodded silently and reached to unfasten his collar, making short work of ripping his shirt effortlessly in two and drinking in the sight of Rick lying beneth him in just his tight jeans. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination and it was suddenly more than obvious that Rick really did like this.

Rick gasped in shock at what he'd done and tried to shove him away but any protests were silenced when Vyvyan thudded him back down and crashed his lips on his. Vyvyan snaked a hand under his back, bunching his shirt in his fist to tug it out from under him and he tangled his fingers in his hair, grabbing it more urgently in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so, do you?" Vyvyan grinned, "I don't think you get to be in control any more times until I've made my point. Stay there, my sweet and innocent pillow-princess, and don't you dare move!" He lets go to take his tshirt off and toss it to one side then he's back on Rick in an instant, silencing his moans by forcing his tongue in his mouth.

"I can't do it anymore times," Rick groans when Vyvyan let's him up for air, "it's too much, it's making me crazy. I think I'm going mad. I think about you all the time, hear your voice in my head, dream about you every night. God, Vyv, you're making me insane!" 

"I hear you, too, you annoying bastard! Everywhere. You're always with me. You're still as annoying as hell in my head, and mostly I just ignore you and tell you to shut up, but then again what's new?" Vyvyan dived back on Rick before he could retaliate, smiling against his lips as Rick smiled back. "And you had better bloody dream about me! I'm gonna make sure you never think about anyone else ever again."

"But I don't. Honest I don't!" Rick whimpered as Vyvyan reached for his zip, the slide of his thumb tracing up and down it instantly pooling heat in his stomach as he writhed under his touch. "Vyv, please," he begged, throwing his head back and gasping as Vyvyan's rough lips grazed the soft slope of his neck.

Vyvyan leant closer so he was right next to his ear, his voice a deep and dangerous rumble, "I do believe you meant to call me Sir just then, didn't you? Don't worry, we'll call that a practice one. Because I know how desperate you are for my hand, you get to try again." Trying to rub himself against Vyvyan, a string of incoherent pleas roll over Rick's lips as he struggles for more friction but is held down in his place. They'd never done this before but it was definitely working; Rick had never wanted anything as much as he stared into Vyvyan's eyes and ground against his palm, and he certainly wasn't thinking about his tutor when he said the words he couldn't believe turned him on like they did:

"Please, Sir.."

A slow smirk spreads across Vyvyan's lips as he kneels back between his legs. "Impressive. I didn't even have to beat it out of you this time. Want more?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Uh, please just touch me.." With a chuckle, that was more like a growl, Vyvyan yanked his jeans off and shoved his legs wider apart. In another swift motion his pants were torn off too and a wet slip of a finger pushed inside him. Rick winced and grabbed the pillow but Vyvyan didn't move.

"Shh! Easy.." he soothed, licking the exact spot on Rick's neck he knew would instantly calm him or make him come, but either was okay with him, this was far from being over. He licked and pressed another finger slowly into him, stilling both together so Rick could get used to the stretch. It was barely wet enough but they'd had so much sex of late that it wasn't too much of a problem. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"You're not." Rick sighed, screwing his eyes up tight. Vyvyan never hurt him like this. Vyvyan made him writhe against the bed like this, opening him up with confident, careful fingers that knew exactly how to turn him into a sobbing, trembling mess, and this time they don't hold back. Crying out at the ceiling, Rick bucked his hips and bunched his fists in the sheets.

"Like that?" Vyvyan teased, watching Rick grind himself on his hand each time he tapped gently on his prostate.

"Yeah!"

"Want more?" Rick nodded and he continues his slow strokes, coaxing and rubbing back and forth, his middle finger building the pressure on his inner wall until Rick's lower back jolts off the bed. "Let's hear it then?"

With Vyvyan's slow hand precisely hitting the spot, Rick could only manage a rushed reply of, "Yes-Sir-please-Sir-oh-god-fuck!" in what was probably one long moan. Whatever he'd said, it seemed to do the trick as Vyvyan curled his fingers deeper and sped up the pace.

Rick clasped his hands over his mouth, wimpering into his palms, his mind blank in anticipation as Vyvyan shuffles slightly backwards and sucks lightly on the head of his cock. He swears loudly in a jumbled mass of groans, his orgasm coiling deep in his gut as Vyvyan withdrew his fingers and sucked him hard down his throat. "Fuck! How could you possibly think I'd want someone else! Urgh, Christ, Vyv, you're, uh, completely amazing at this!" Then, just as suddenly as it started, everything stopped. Vyvyan crawled back up his body and licked his neck, sucking in a slow bite right underneath his jawline that was way too high up for him to hide.

"Now everyone's gunna know that you're mine! And when that one fades I'll do it again, do you hear me? And again. Mmm yeah, and again." Rick's eyes watered as Vyvyan latched back onto the bite, the dull ache was beginning to pulse into a burning throb and Vyvyan licked it for a second, cooling the bruise with his tongue, waiting until Rick had stilled and calmed before sinking his teeth in so hard this time that each of them drew blood. Rick yelped but he was still hard against his thigh - still begging for more, and Vyvyan pulled back, panting as he rushed out of his jeans and pants and sat back down. "Over my knee then, c'mon. What you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Rick stared at Vyvyan, at his bare chest and flat stomach and huge straining erection that made his mouth literally water with want. He was staring so hard Vyvyan had to click his fingers to snap him out of it.

"Oi! What's the matter? It's almost as if you've forgotten what a good hard shag does to you." Vyvyan chewed his lip, Rick was positively drooling but he hadn't pounced on him yet. His stubbornness and self control did dangerous things to him at the best of times. The mood he was in tonight he needed no more encouragement, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Maybe you've gone off me then, is that it? Maybe you'd rather I was him instead? Maybe I do need to throw you over my knee and give you a damn good spanking?"

"I haven't. Of course I haven't gone off you! Jesus, Vyvyan, are you crazy? Just look at you, you're - god, you're gorgeous! I mean, no, of course I don't wish you were - What? What's that look for?"

"You're not so bad yourself. Now get over here, eh? Now! On your hands and knees.." Vyvyan ordered, sliding his hands over his bare thighs as a gesture for Rick to sit over him. "Believe me, you don't even wanna know what I'll do to you if you don't do as I say."

Rick really did want to know, but did as he was told. He clung to Vyvyan's shoulders and straddled his bent knees as warm arms encircled his back and he was pulled down into a kiss. It was slow, soft, one of the ones that could make Rick melt from head to toe if done for long enough, but it seemed Vyvyan didn't intend on that tonight. Without warning, his hair was pulled tight and the tears already welling up from the pain of the bite released themselves in streams down his cheeks. This time he screamed in both pleasure and pain, and if Vyvyan didn't shag him soon his whole body would combust in his arms. His head was yanked back helplessly with the same sharp force but he felt the swipe of that soothing tongue on his nipple, licking slowly until it was bullet-hard and wet in Vyvyan's mouth. "God, please, I'm gonna come.."

"Shh. Calm. Got you. Not yet.. Bloody hell, I've barely even touched you! Now shut up and listen.." Rick breathed hard, his heart thudding so desperately he was starting to hyperventilate when Vyvyan growled into his ear. "I don't want you to look at him again. I don't want you to speak to him again. And I don't ever want you to say his name ever, ever, again - "

"But I have to, Vyvyan. He's my Sociology tutor!" Bared teeth nip back in his neck, deep in the flesh, biting down hard as Rick cried out in the air, knowing any second the inevitable flood would wash over him as Vyvyan trailed his fingers down his stomach, dangerously close to his cock.

Vyvyan purposely took his hand away and resumed scratching his back - all over with his nails, trying not to laugh whenever he sucks on Rick's neck and he moans in frustration. "I wasn't finished! I don't want you to look at him, be in the same bloody room as him from now on, without thinking of this, of me. Me ontop of you and all over you, my tongue, my fingers, my hands on you like this. Do you understand?" Rick nodded. "Good. Still need to come?" Rick nodded again.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"God, Vyv, I do think about you, please, I need, oh fuck!" Rick blinked back tears as Vyvyan stroked him firmly in his warm, skilled hand, just enough to keep him mindlessly dangling on the edge of what was quickly infuriating ecstacy. He bit his lip and tried to think of anything to make it stop: What if he did fail his exams? What if his parents found out about it? What if Neil burst through the door right now and saw everything Vyvyan was doing to him?

What would he do if Vyvyan fancied someone else?

"Hmm that's it. Good boy." Rick only wimpers and when Vyvyan glances at his face he looks so turned on he can't watch. Adjusting Rick's knee with one hand, he guides him slowly down with the other, slow and steady until he's fully seated on his cock and wildly straddling his hips. "Okay?" He breathes, although he needn't have asked. They both moan out loud. It feels amazing and even if Vyvyan hadn't meant to break character and moan with such need, in that split second they're so deeply connected he can't help himself. He reaches to stroke Rick again, still pulling his hair regardless of Rick's spine-tingling pleas of mercy and his desperately writhing hips.

Both of Vyvyan's hand movements are careful and precise, never getting too rough or too out of control, and Rick hates how good it feels. He's damned if he's going to come like this without making Vyvyan lose his cool a little. He shivers all over when Vyvyan licks that bruise again. "Harder," he says, in the most pleading way he can, his thumbs stroking Vyvyan's flushed cheekbones, "please, Vyv! Need you! I'll do anything you want. I'm yours."

Vyvyan takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries to keep it together. There's a part of him that wants to sob for not having the guts to admit the way he felt way before Rick did that night. Then they could have had years of this. He doesn’t know how far back it goes for Rick, but for him it's always been there; beaten into submission by his own denial - his stern reminders to himself that Rick would never want this, that he was never going to be an option so therefore it wasn't up to him to choose. But Rick's soft hands cradling his face say otherwise, as does the sweat slick between their bellies as they move slowly and begin to rock together. Rick may have been inexperienced at first and he may have teased him relentlessly about it, but he's nothing but glad about that now. No one else was ever allowed to do this. Over his dead body! He feels Rick's cock jerk and wet against his stomach, feels him inhale against his lips. He feels so tight, tighter than anyone he's ever had before, but he doesn’t want to think about that. No one else matters. Just this - just them. His own cock is harder than rock at the thought of being the only person to make Rick come this undone. Rick is panting into his mouth, shifting down and squeezing his thighs around him, kissing him so hard he feels dizzy and has to stop. His arms wrap around Rick and he leans to lave his tongue in the hollow of his throat, licking at the sweat gathered there. "Uh, so fucking beautiful."

Rick opens his mouth to try to say something back but there's nothing he can think to say to that. It isn't true anyway - Vyvyan kisses him again, open-mouthed and with his tongue, his face gleaming, cheeks flushed and all shiny, and Rick knows for a fact that he's never seen anyone look as beautiful as Vyvyan does right now. He doesn’t move, letting Vyvyan overpower him and move him wherever he wants. He needs a minute to pace himself anyway or this will be over any second. He kisses his chest and his neck, whatever he can reach with his mouth, sloppy, breathless kisses full of panted need, and after steadying his knees in the mattress, he starts to move back against him, lifting himself and shifting down again, experimenting with how much depth he can take and Vyvyan's breathing goes straight to hell. His fingers dig in his back so hard they'll probably leave bruises for weeks, but Rick doesn't care. Vyvyan opens his eyes and looks up at him and the eye contact is every bit as intense as a snog, coz they're both panting too hard to do that at the moment. Without saying a word, they start to move faster, Vyvyan thrusting into him as he sinks down and rolls his hips. His entire body is suddenly wracked with pleasure but Vyvyan tries to adjust him on his knee and he knows this can't be good enough.

"We, need to move,"

"Yeah - "

Without pulling out, Vyvyan turns them sideways so there're led down face to face. It’s a bit cramped on the bed with all the piles of Rick's books but it doesn’t bloody matter! Rick kicks them to the floor - forgotten, wraps his leg around his thigh and grips his back as he plunges into him again and again, and that's even better, he can go much deeper like this. He's moaning, thrusting, fully incapable of speaking as Rick kisses him again and gasps one word against his tongue;

"Harder!"

And with that, Vyvyan nearly loses it completely, his body pounding into Rick without restraint. Need floods his every cell as Rick rolls him ontop and shoves him deep between his legs.

"Yeah, like that, god, Vyv, right there!"

Vyvyan pulls his hair, bites him on the neck again, braces one hand on the wall above their heads and shoves on it for more leverage as he slams into him so hard Rick's entire body spasms violently and wetness gushes on his chest. He can’t take any more. His own orgasm roars through his ears in a blinding blur and he's thrusting so hard when he comes that he could be splitting Rick in two.

His arms give way and he slumps on Rick's chest, his lungs sucking in air as if he can't breathe hard enough. Rick's legs are limp, tangled around his, and his face is turned into his shoulder. He holds onto him until he gets his breath back, waiting for any coherent thought to return.

"I love fucking you!" Vyvyan gasps, because he does and it's the first thing he can think of to say. It's either that or admit the fact that the words could just as easily be reversed and this wasn't the right time or place. Screaming 'I FUCKING LOVE YOU!' when he's supposed to be being rough and teaching Rick a lesson probably wouldn't be a good thing. Rick doesn't say anything, he just pulls him down on his lips, all breathless and sweaty and perfect. Vyvyan loves kissing him most of all. He fucking lives for it! And it really isn't helping much at all right now. He pulls away, flicks the front of his hair back and wipes the sweat from his brow. Rick's pale skin is flushed gloriously and there's blood on his neck, and, for a second, he wonders if just this once he'd gone too far. Rick is still shaking and when he strokes the bruising wound it's burning hot to the touch. Rick moans as he does it. He hasn't hurt him like this for months, since they used to beat each other half to death, and he probably should apologise for being so rough. Maybe? "You okay?" Rick nods and groans out his name, his voice weak - exhausted, and it's enough to make him hard again even though he's exhausted too. Fuck! Why couldn't he get enough?! "I'll get you something for that. Stay there." He says, just about to move when Rick grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

"Don't go. I'm fine. It's fine. Lie on me for a minute. I like it."

He's drenched in sweat and still trembling and Vyvyan holds him snug in his arms until they both come back down to earth, kissing him slowly, feeling every jumping hit of that particularly strong orgasm dance all over his tongue. "Gorgeous," he groans, stroking his damp, messy hair, "so good, Rick. So gorgeous. My good boy."

"Uh, don't. You're turning me on again." Rick sighs, smoothing his fingers down the line of sweat in the middle of Vyvyan's back.

"Yeah well, so are you!"

"I really need sleep. We really need to stop having sex!"

"We can sleep when we're old," Vyvyan groans hot in his hair, "when we're old and boring and can't keep going like this for hours on end. That's what old age is for, Rick. Well, that and drinking copious amounts of Gin."

Rick pushes Vyvyan over and curls up on his chest, his bruised neck aching as he nestles into his shoulder. "You think about all that? Us being old together and stuff?" Vyvyan loosely shrugs in his arms.

"Sometimes."

He grins and kisses him again. "Me too. Maybe just a tiny afternoon nap then?"

"Alright. If you must, you can have ten minutes.."

They grin and kiss lazily and Vyvyan eventually let's go of him, shuffling out of bed to go to the bathroom. He pulls his clothes on and ruffles his hair and Rick huddles up in their sheets watching him.

"Vyv?"

"Mmm?"

Vyvyan's hair is so much softer after sex, as is his whole demeanour, and Rick thinks it's probably safe to break the rules just this once. "Did you really lock Mr. Morrison in the store room at college?" Vyvyan fastens his jeans, grins wickedly and bends to kiss him on the forehead.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you? If I ever let you out of my bed."


End file.
